Queen of Ice
by Yberassi2
Summary: This is a story covering the life of Simone Petrikov who got cursed by a golden tiara and has to fight her way through the remians of the world. Who is her friend and who is her enemy, who can she trust and who not are questions and go through her head as she protects a young Marshall Lee
1. Chapter 1

The End and The Beginning

Simone could of never asked for more she had everything a person wanted, she had her dreamjob she always wanted, being a antiquarian could be challenging. Except that one day she meet the woman of her dreams Betty Grof, she was probably the smartest person she ever met it was like the perfect life and after 2 years Betty was her fiancee, after she found her biggest milestone in her job, the Enchiridion the book that shows you how to become a hero, she of course handed it over a museum and became respected by the world for finding one of the biggest discoveries in history, but she had no idea what she got herself into and how her life will change soon.

One day she was on a trip to North Scandanavia, she went along the big docks and looked for something interesting as something catched her eye, it was a golden tiara with three big red jewels on it and it seemed like something interesting, she walked over to the dockworker she assumed must of been at least fifty

"Excuse me sir could you tell me a price for that beautiful tiara of yours?" she asked looking down at the tiara again

The man spoke up "I assume you are very interested, since I have no use for it give it you for 2000$" he spoke calmly.

2000$ was a price she could pay as she took the money from her purse and handed it over as she picked up the golden tiara and put it in a cloth before walking away to search for more treasures Betty sure would like that.

Two Weeks Later

Simone got out of the car as she walked up to her house, knocking on the door as she held a bouquet of flowers in her left hand, it didn`t took Betty long to open the door for her as she was welcomed home, Simone felt happy that she was with her again as she handed over the flowers and they went into the kitchen to talk about what she had found.

Simone showed her everything she got and showed her the tiara and they were joking around as she put on the golden headpiece to make Betty laugh she started to giggle and Simone smiled until everything went black and the last thing she heard was Betty yelling her name like she was worried. Simone looked around but there was nothing but pure darkness, until she heard the voices that were telling her she has to accept her gift and that she is the hand of madness, the end and the beginning, she clenched her fists as she shouted at the voices telling them to leave her alone. She quickly took of the tiara as she looked at Betty, who was looking with such contempt, what did she do, what did she do to deserve this look, she would never know because after that she never saw her again.

a month later

A war that seemed to came out of nowhere destroyed cities and countries, almost everybody, leaving no winner Simone does not even know who started it, she previously started to record the effects the tiara was having on her body and mental health, anger issues and panic attacks combined with skin colder than a death body in winter and long grey hair that was growing over her shoulders was just the start, the latest change was that she lost the colour of her eyes so she grey instead of brown.

She knows this thing is changing her but she knows also she is too far gone. she walked around the wreckage of what she assumed must be Los Angeles as she walked around the streets, looking for a store where she could stuck up on supplies, however as she walked around she heard a child crying ´_How is this impossible_` she thought without thinking to much about it she walked closer to the child, his skin was grey and his hair was black like the night.

She walked over to a destroyed toy store and grabbed a stuffed animal for the child as she kneeled down and gently wiped his tears away, noticing his flinching at the sudden contact.

"I am Simone what's your name my dear?" she asked in a gentle tone.

The child spoke out quietly "M-My name is M-Marshall Lee..." He whispered as he looked at her, their eyes met as Simone handed over the stuffed toy as she stood up, offering her hand.

"It's better we stay together Marshall" she said as he took her hand "O-Ok b-but don't leave me..." Marshall whispered as they continued their journey through the wreckage of the world.

"Never..." Simone whispered more for herself.

Note: First chapter was a introduction to what happened I hope you enjoyed I also kept Betty female because in my story she is a lesbian.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember the good days

After the unlikely duo a ice qitch and a half demon survived the last three months, they formed a powerful friendship, and Simone sure would need it with her instabil state of mind, she would often found herself getting angry at things she shouldn´t, she doesn´t know if she can keep her promises to Marshall.

Marshall was of course aware of the change his friend was going through, both mentally and physically, her hair got longer and her skin colder. He did not really understand, they were currently walking around the streets as he looked up at the older woman.

"Simone c-can I ask something?" The demon asked, not knwoing how to ask carefully to not hurt her feelings.

Simone took a breath as she looked down, giving him a kind smile "Yes Marshie what is it?" She asked in a calm voice

Marshall hesitated before frowning as he spoke quietly not much louder than a whisper "W-Why are you keep changing y-your skin and hair is always changing" The boy then pointed at the golden tiara that was attached to her belt "Has it something to do with that thing?" Marshall asked.

Simone frowned, how could she explain that a magic tiara cursed her and ruined her life, that this thing ruined her life and took away Betty her beloved fiancee, she took a deep breath "You are right Marshall, it has something to do with it, this thing the tiara is very powerful and extremely dangerous and it gave me magic in exchange for sanity" She explained sadly, Marshall just looked at her and kept his frown "I-I understand..." The black haired replied dryly, he did not really but Simone could understand, before they could react a few mutants at least eleven were starting to run towards them, she did not hesitated a second as she got infront of Marshall,putting on the golden tiara, her hands glowing blue and her hair getting a few inches longer as she engulfed the cold and her own madness.

Simone glared "GET AWAY FROM US!" She yelled in a raspy voice, blasting a powerful yet precise blast at them, taking out eight of the mutants as she stepped back, ensuring that Marshall was still there ´Keep it together!` She reminded herself as she blasted away the rest of them with a wave of snow, she then got on her knees, pushing the tiara of her head as she panted heavily, tears running down her cheek and turning into ice before they hit the ground as she hugged Marshall tightly, sighing as she smiled kindly at him "We are save now..." She whispered as she got up, taking his hand.

Marshall Lee just looked horrified, the strange mutants were not what scared him, it was Simone, seeing his friend going so mad with rage and sadness and then killing all of the monsters with ease was sure a sight he would most likely never forget. But at least they were save and he know that Simone his best friend needs him now more than ever.

They decided to use a old abandoned car as a shelter as they laid down, Simone looked up the ceiling as she closed her eyes, she kept sure that Marshall was covered in a blanket as she closed her eyes as she decided to sleep.

One year after

Simone was taking care of Marshall Lee like he is her son, and he sees her as a mother figure, she continued to change and now the tiara was directly talking to her, and she couldn´t hate it more, it always tells her to do something really evil and to focus on herself that she should get rid of that pathetic demo, Simone always felt her blood boil when it did even though she know that´s what this thing wants.

Sometimes it tries to talk to her in a female, gentle voice that she should put on the tiara and that they shared a bound more powerful than anything. Simone would have none of it it´s merely a tool for survival for her. She however noticed that her powers became more and more powerful and she also noticed some effects even when not wearing the crown like weather manipulation.

Today was really a bad weather it was thundering and raining, Marshall and her were in their shelder as the witch told him old stories of her many travels and adventures having always something to keep the boy entertained. However after a few minutes a few mutants were walking towards the car

"S-Simone those things..." he whispered and she did not hesitate as she grabbed the tiara and walked out of the car, putting on the golden headpiece as power flew through her veins like blood as she impaled a few of them with ice spikes, she kicked the last of them to the ground and killed it by freezing it, however going out was not a smart idea since they were in a destroyed forest and she was taller than the car `Oh Glob!´ She thought as a lightingbolt hit her straight from above, but instead of killing her the crown seemed to must of took the energy as she without thinking fired the lightingbolt she was just hit with back into the sky, she panted as she fell to her knees by the knockback of that action `Very well my Queen, you see I not only contain the powers of ice and snow, if you would put me on permanently you would be even more powerful´ It whispered and it sounded pretty convincing but she was smarter, she took it off as she got back into the car.

Marshall Lee frowned as he looked at the woman "What happened Simone are you alright?" He asked quietly as she spoke in a gentle voice

"Don´t worry we are save now..." She whispered as she pulled him into a hug, she sighed quietly as she looked out of the window

"Look the weather is getting better, we have to stuck up on supplies..." Explained the woman as she grabbed her backpack, knowing this would most likely not the last time she had to use the tiara.


	3. Chapter 3

Their last Day

Simone and Marshall continued their journey, even though the woman struggled to keep the young boy happy and healthy and the tiara taking more and more of her sanity she could not give up yet.

They were wondering around as she walked towards a old briefcase "Maybe there is some food in here" She told the half demon as she opened it, shrugging since there was nothing inside only a dead rat.

Simone giggled "Looks like we got ourselves a new cute traveling buddy!" She said jokingly as Marshall shivered in disgust "Eww!" He said as he couldn't help but lo laugh. Simone shrugged as she closed the briefcase.

She continued to look around as she noticed a VHS tape. The ice witch scoffed and stared at it "Wanna watch a movie?" She asked Marshall, before adjusting her glasses even on side the glass is broken "What a boring movie, the book is much better..." Simone said, smiling when she heard the boy laughing again, she threw the tape away when she heard a rustle.

She quickly picked up the boy as she put him in a car "You stay here alright I take care of this!" She whispered and was about to walk away as they boy grabbed her long hair as she yelped in pain "You are not going to put it on are you?" He mumbled, knowing that this thing was changing his best friend and mother figure "Don´t worry sweetie I can control it better now..." The witch lied, she knew she couldn´t as Marshall frowned at her,quickly closing the door as she faced towards where the noices where coming from "Oh Glob, Oh Glob be brave!" She mumbled to herself,with a moment of hesitation she put on the tiara, everything going black for her.

Marshall frowned, watching as Simone flew into the air "YOU WILL NO LONGER SCARE US!" She yelled in a raspy voice she always got when she put on that stupid tiara.

she fired a blast of ice wind at the bush as it knocked a deer that was hiding there out of it, it looked terrified of Simone as she without hesitation startet to blast ice at it, trapping it in a ball of ice as Marshall got out and walked towards Simone "Simone snap out of it!" He yelled as the woman did not even look at him.

"Not now Gertrude mommy is busy here play with the snow, build me a snowman" The older woman said as she waved her hand at him. Making it snow as Marshall Lee shivered when the snow landed on him, before getting a idea and knocking off the tiara with a snowball he made.

Simone fell to the ground as he quickly ran over to her "S-Simone are you ok?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Y-Yeah I am fine..." The Woman mumbled in a quiet tone of voice.

He then frowned "Y-You were hovering in the air, you are getting worse your hair got longer" He mumbled, being a little scared.

Simone said "Oh did I looked pretty Fly?" She asked as she laughed manically.

"Simone you are scaring me!" Marshall replied as he started to shake.

Simone frowned and shook her head a couple of times to snap out of it, her hair and skin color growing back to the previous size "I-I am sorry did I said something?" She asked sadly, scared that she could of said something harmful.

Marshall Lee sighed, kind of relieved that Simone is now normal again "Promise me you won't put it on again" He mumbled.

The woman nodded and took his small hands in her cold ones "I promise..." She whispered as she got up.

Marshall spoke up "Do you think there are more deers?" He asked.

Simone nodded "Maybe?" She mumbled, Later that night Simone climbed into broken TV, throwing a empty can in front of the boy "Use the remote to turn on the TV" She explained.

Marshall picked up the can, poking it with his finger and making a click sound, Simone appeared as she started to sing the theme song of Cheers one of hair favourite shows back then. Marshall Lee laughed as he poked it again "Mute!" He said as Simone continued to move her mouth but not saying anything. The half demon smiled "You are so silly Simone" He said happily, loving those moments between them.

Simone smiled warmly and walked over to Marshall Lee once she noticed him fall asleep. Putting a blanket above him as she bend over the TV. Starting to fall asleep. After they both woke up she put everything in her backpack, frowning when she noticed that Marshall Lee seemed ill "We have to get you some soup, what do you prefer chicken our tomato soup?" The woman asked as the boy responded "Tomato soup of course I like tomatos" He said with a smile before coughing a little.

Simone frowned more but nodded. Smirking when she noticed a motorcycle as she pulled it out of the bush. The keys where still inside as she turned them, suprised that the bike still worked, She quickly grabbed some helmets that where laying near it as she handed one over to the boy "Ready for a ride?" She asked as she started the bike again as Marshall nodded. However underestimating the acceleration the bike knocked them both off and made a wheelie before driving into a bulding, exploding immediatly "Well new plane" Simone mumbled as she grabbed a wheelchair.

She was pushing the wheelchair as she looked at Marshall Lee "I wrote a song for you wanna hear it?" She asked as she started to sing some random sounds, not having any text in mind.

The boy smiled "Your songs are so good!" He said as Simone stopped immediatly when she saw a grocery store "Maybe there is some tomato soup in here..." She mumbled.

as she walked to the doors, trying to open them "Locked..." She mumbled as she grabbed the wheelchair, throwing it through a window. climbing inside as she kicked the rest of the glass pieces away so it was safe for him "Don't forget Marshie vandalism is wrong..." The older one explained, wanting to keep his spirits high.

as she searched around the store. Sadly she did not find something only some postcards as she sat down, however Marshall frowned "Simone look!" He whispered as he pointed at the mirrior, through the reflection she could see some kind of mutant creature.

"This is bad!" She whispered as she hid before it could see them, she quickly touched the tiara that was attached with a string on her belt, frowning when she saw Marshall Lee shake his head.

"I have to protect us..." She whispered as Marshall Lee yelled "N0!" The creature walked towards them as Simone grabbed the tiara as she stepped out "Stay back!" Simone said as she instead of putting it on used it to hit the creature with it. Somehow killing it as she leaned down as she poked that thing. Some green substance leaking out as she flinched back.

Quickly leaving the store as they walked around a tried river. She then stopped "Wanna have a ride on a old woman´s back?" She asked, wanting him to save his energy.

Marshall Lee shook his head "Simone I can walk I am not a child.." The half demon explained, not knowing why Simone was so worried.

Simone shrugged and leaned down "Some day you will be to big to hold if I am old as garlic balls if someone would ask me if they can carry me, I would do it in a heartbeat..." The ice witch explained in a joking tone.

She then picked him up as he sneezed, SImone quickly used a tissue from her backpack and wiped her face clean "You are gross.." she said jokingly.

Marshall chuckled "You are gross Simone!" The boy pouted playfully as Simone smiled "We are both gross sweetie..." She said as she continued to walk. She eventuelly saw a foodtruck, assuming there must be food in there as she climbed up the bridge that was made out of a pink substance as she looked at the truck.

She frowned and then got angry when she saw the sign "The Clambulance?!" She asked angrily, clenching her fist `I NEED TOMATO SOUP NOT THA `she thought.

"Marshall cover you ears!" She warned as she started to shout every swear word that was in her vocabulary as she kicked the door furiously. However the mutant thing under the truck crawled towards them as she kicked it away, quickly closing the door as she started to push it over the bridge, it fell down as the loud siren started to go off. A whole army of mutants running towards their way as she quickly climbed down. She lost already her backback and used a pillow to distracts them.

But she took the wrong turn as they both got stuck. Marshall Lee frowned "We are toast right?" He asked, Simone shook her head "Not if I have something to say about it!" She said as she put the boy in a car "Simone wait I can fight!" He said, tapping his biceps that did not have any muscle at all. She kissed his forehead as she closed the door.

turning towords the creatures she put on the tiara, forced to break her promise as her hair got longer and her teeth sharper. Also her skin got a shade more blue as she hovered in the air. Singing the theme song of Cheers once again as a attempt to keep her sanity. She quickly dealt with the mutants, using her powerful ice magic as she buried then underneath tons of snow. She quickly smacked the tiara of her head.

Frowning and quickly grabbing the needed soup that was laying on that pink substance that seemed to smile at her. She quickly got into the car "Simone ar-" He mumbled and got interrupted by Simone putting a spoon full of tomato soup in his mouth.

He smiled as he ate it "Are ou feeling better now?" Simone asked in a whisper as Marshall nodded "Much better" The boy replied

Simone hugged him gently,carresing his hair "I love you Simone..." He whispered, Simone without knowing her state of mind got worse replied "I love you too Gertrude..."


	4. Chapter 4

A future without her

Two years after what happened Marshall Lee knew his mother figure and best friend will never be the same. And he was so right about that.

After what happened Simone never seemed to sleep, sometimes she cried sometimes she yelled she was getting out of control, the silly woman who always mader sure that he was ok there was not much left of it.

He looked over at Simone in the distance, who was pleading this stupid tiara to stop hurting her. She then put it on again as she unleashed her powers and detroyed a few buildings and than pushed it off her head again.

This process repeated itself a few times until the woman walked back to their shelter, she got on her knees and started to cry this must be really bad she never cried in front off him so close. He immeditaly pulled the witch in a hug.

Simone whimpered as she holds the half demon close, squeezing her eyes shut as she looked deeply into his eyes

"N-Never forget whatever happens I will always love you my little Marshie you are like a son to me..." The woman whispered. Giving him a weak smile

Marshall Lee nodded, scared that he may lose his only friend "I-I love you too Simone..." He whispered, gently carresing her back

Simone nodded as she looked at him "This is my last day..." She whispered

The demon´s eyes widened "W-What do you mean Simone?" He whispered, tearing up slightly

The ice witch frowned "My last day as Simone Petrikov sweetie..." She whispered as she got up

A few hours later

Simone and Marshall Lee were having a their final day, Simone did everything she could to have a last nice day almost like her party

He even though he was sad had fun with Simone. He wished she would of never put on that tiara, however today he can´t let sadness or anger get the best of him not when Simone is having her last day

The taller woman told the child some stories she had with Betty and how awesome she was. Saying she missed the woman as Marshall Lee said

"She should of not left you though that was a butt move..." He mumbled as he shook his head to himself. How could she Simone is such a good person she did not deserve it

Simone nodded and sighed sadly, stating that Betty was extremely smart and if someone survived the war it was her.

The boy nodded and after a awhile Simone put on a fire as she sat in front of it, he immediatly sat beside her and snuggled closer to his best friend.

The older woman smiled and kissed his forehead as she cuddled him, pulling the blanket above them as she closed her eyes. Letting sleep engulf her.

A day later

Simone was recording her last tape. She was sitting in front of the camera.

"Just watch over me until I can get out of this labor in my head and regain my sanity, and maybe Betty my princess, maybe you will love me again, PLEASE LOVE ME AGAIN BETTY!" She said in a desperate voice as she startet to cry.

However she quickly snapped out of it, getting the tape out of the camera as she shoved it to the ground "Perfect!" She said as she put it into her bag.

Marshall frowned "Please don´t go!" He begged quietly as Simone handed over her jacket and her glasses.

"Here I won´t need this anymore" She mumbled as Marshall grabbed her arm gently.

"I have to protect you..." The ice witch whispered as Marshall shook his head.

"How can you protect me if you are not even here?" The half demon yelled.

Simone answered "I will arrange with someone to take care of you, I will make sure she doesn´t leave..." She whispered, her hand glowing blue with power.

Marshall however shook his head "Please Simone I can help you with this" He argued as Simone nodded.

"Maybe one day you will, but until then you have to stay brave my fearless Marshall Lee..." She whispered as she gently carresed his cheek.

He felt a tear leaving his cheek, Simone tried to wipe it away but turned it into ice as when she wiped ot away cut his cheek a little. He gave out a small yelp as she pulled away.

"Y-You see I have to go now, goodbye Marshie..." She whispered sadly as she pushed the carriage forward. The dogs pushing it forward.

Marshall got on his knees, cold tears leaving his eyes "SIMONE!" He yelled after her until he can´t see her anymore. He frowned as she hugged her jacket to his chest as he continued to cry. Knowing he probably lost his only friend forever.

A few days later

Simone finally found a way into the Nightosphere. She however did not had time waiting as she walked straight palace like building. She glared as she walked inside, She saw a woman with black hair sitting on a throne. Facing away from her.

She glared as she spoke up "Are you the mother of Marshall Lee Abadeer?" The woman asked.

"Who wants to know that?" She asked as she turned around, she definitely looked like the Queen of this hell, even though she has a taste for suits she has to admit that.

"I am Simone Petrikov I took care of your son, sadly my health does not allow me to take care of him anymore..." She explained as she continued.

"So I ask you to go to earth and take care of him!" She basically ordered as she continued to glare.

The woman shrugged "Nice to meet you too I felt you aura as soon as you entered my realm. This golden headpiece of you is the pure evil while you seem the pure good. A powerful contrast..." She explained as she got up.

Simone scoffed "Will you do as I ask?" She asked as the Queen shrugged.

"I like challenges how about a good fight, if you lose I will eat your pure soul and I won´t save Marshell Lee..." She challenged her, even though Simone was unaware that she lied with the last part.

"And if I win you will go to earth and stay with Marshall Lee until he is powerful enough to survive in this wreckage of a world!" The ice witch said as the Queen nodded once more.

The ruler of this place quickly transformed into something the could not even describe. She quickly tried to smash her as Simone flew out of the way, firing a few blast of ice at the creature but it did barely stop her.

The creature broke free as it tried to grab her, it went on like this and she knew she cannot win unless...

after awhile she just seemed to give up as she let herself getting grabbed. Closing her eyes `I accept the bound between us, I give up my sanity for you I will be your queen of ice forever..." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Very well my queen I waited for this so long, I only sought to protect you we are supposed to be together..." It explained with a female, gentle voice.

The queen looked confused as she tried to suck out her soul, only to get her mouth filled with snow "Why isn´t this working?" She mumbled as she looked at the woman in her hand. Her eyes opened and she did not look happy.

Simone laughed manically as she broke free of her grip, firing a powerful blast of ice at her, knocking her against a wall as the ground started to shake because of the weight, she tried to get up but her legs were frozen in solid ice. Unable to break free she tried to crawl away.

However the ice witch was not finished with her as she got bombarded by thousands of ice spikes. She groaned in pain as she got also hit by a lightning. She fell on her back once more as she changed to her humanoid form "S-Stop!" She whimpered as the crazy woman froze her in ice, only her head looking out.

"DO YOU GIVE UP?" The woman yelled angrily as the queen shook her head "Never you weak human!" She said angrily "I am no longer human, since I cannot kill you a punishment is required" She explained.

Simone than got on her knees, touching the ground as she started to freeze her palace in ice, the queen quickly shook her head "N-NO don´t I give up you win I will take care of him i promise!" She yelled in a desperate voice.

The ice witch nodded her head and stopped as she got up "Very well my Queen, I left you a portal near the palace, you better hold your promise or I will find you!" She said with as she walked away and jumped into her own portal.

This however should be the last memory she had until her deal with the tiara took place.


	5. Chapter 5

Ice Queen flew towards the Candy Kingdom, she had now

the perfect plan to capture her favorite prince Gumball.

She glared and formed a blizzard.

Fying up as she started to fly down towards the castle,

forming a large ice spike, keeping it short enough

through so she would not destroy the entire palace

"The prince shall be mine!" She yelled as a manically

laugh followed as she crashed into the palace,sliding

down the ice

"Outta my way tomboy!" She warned the blonde girl as

her hands glowed blue with power.

"Ice Queen, why are you always predatoring on dudes?"

The heroine asked the queen of ice. giving her a glare

"Ha! You should talk! Keeping all the babes to yourself,

totally ice-blocking my game" The taller woman

complained in a angry tone of voice, however the cat

and said tomboy look confused while the Prince looks

disgusted

"Not this time!" The queen yelled, forming a slush beast

around herself as Cake and Fionna looked in horror `I did

not know the Ice Queen is capable of this, she get´s

more dangerous every day´ She thought to herself.

However she got ripped out oh her thoughts as the slush

beast moved towards the prince, covering them both.

The queen quicky dressed in her gumball suit and froze

the prince on the ceiling.

"Cake! Morning-star mode!" The blonde tells the cat as

she becomes a mace-like object and Fionna twirls her

and smashes her into the slush beast, covering the room

in frost and snow and Prince Gumball appears to come

out of the mist.

"You saved me from the Ice Queen!" The Ice Queen in

disguise told her, smiling warmly

"Oh, uh, yeah I guess. Is she gone?" The heroine asked

as she looked around for said person.

"She must have fled. Fionna, you're so strong. And you

look so beautiful in the snow. What are you doing

later?" The Ice Queen, finding her almost cute when

Fionna blushed.

"I was just going to go home, I..." Fionna mumbled, not

knwoing where the sudden interest comes from

"Come with me. Let's go out..." She whispered in her

best Gumball voice. Seeing that the blush got deeper she

assumed she was hitting the right spot with her words

"Go... out?" The girl mumbled in confusion, she was

really touched by the sudden warm words of the prince,

something was off about him but whatever changed it

should stay like that

"We'd love to!" The cat quickly replied as the fake prince

nodded.

"Great! Meet me in the castle gardens in an hour!" He

explained as he smiled at them

Cake quicky dragged a stunned Fionna out of the room

"Yes, we'll be there" She heard the cat say before they

left the room

The queen smirked as she rubbed her hands together

`Perfect everything goes exactly like I planned.

One hour later

Prince Gumball that was still reality Ice Queen walked

over to Fionna and her cat Cake.

"Hello Fionna I see you brought Cake too" He said

calmly,smiling warmly at the them.

"That's cool, right?" The blonde asked as he nodded his head.

"Only if it's cool that I brought... Lord Monochromicorn!" He said as said Lord Monochromicorn falls out the sky onto the ground.

"Hiya, gorgeous" She heard the cat saying as Lord Manochromicorn responded in morse code, Ice Queen translated it into H-E-Y as Cake´s tail puffed up.

"Accept these tokens of our esteem..." The queen said in her Gumball voice, this was really hurting her throat.

Fionna awkwardly answered "Hey you didn't have to, guy..."

"Nonsense. For you, Cake, a satchel of nepetalactone. Mo-Chro picked it himself" He explained as he handed over the satchel.

"Catnip! Sweet babies!" The cat responed as she tabbed the ball against her face

"And for you m'lady, a bouquet of posies" He said in a gentle voice as she handed a bouquet of flowers over to Fionna.

"Oh, uh, they're..." The heroine stuttered, her cheeks heating up again making her blush `damn this girl needs more romantic attention some guys can be idiots´ She thought to herself.

"There's a surprise at the center" The fake prince reminded the heroine, she would sure like the suprise.

"A crystal sword! I'm all about swords! How did you know?!" She asked happily, trailing a finger across the blade.

"I pay attention to things I see you being all about" The prince told her honestly, knowing your enemy is a smart strategy.

"Thanks dude, It's just...WOW" Fionna whispered and blushed even more.

"Come, for the wowiness has only just begun!" Ice Queen said in her Gumball voice once more, she was already on the back of Lord Monochromicorn.

Fionna quickly got on the back of the giant cat as they rode along the area.

"Psst, Fi, tell Gumball that you think he's hot" Her friend whispered to her.

"What?! No!" She quickly whispered back, not wanting too because she was a little shy.

"Guys like to hear that they're hot!" Her best friend explained in a whisper

"Will you keep your voice down?!" She whispered, scared that Gumball could hear her.

"Oh, Fionna!" He said as she looked up at him.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked

"I thought we might have a little race, a playful race to Marshmallowy Mweadows" He said in a calm voice

Okay, but I'm gonna kick your butt" She said with confidence "Not that I'm thinking of butts..." She said shortly after awkwardly.

"Excellent!" He said as he and Lord Monochromicorn took off.

"After him, Fionna. After your man" The cat teased her as she followed them, they quickly catched up as they reached the end as She and Gumball jumped off

"Good race, Fionna" The prince said, both of them somehow breathless.

"Why are y'all breathless if we're the ones running?" The Cat asked in confusion.

Ice Queen in her Gumball voice started to hum and jumps into a hole under the flowers since she now saw another chance to flirt with the blonde.

"Gumball!" She heard the girl yelling as she jumped after her into the hole. Picking her up as the Queen held onto her

"Sorry, I saw a pearl pygmy skull in there, it reminded me of you. The way your eyes sparkle" Gumball whispered, looking into her eyes as she smiled at her as the blonde girl laughed nervously.

They all got on Lord Monochromicorn back as Gumball

sat down. She quickly decided her next move as she got

up.

"_I feel like nothing was real until I met you._

_I feel like we connect, and I really get you._

_If I said, "You're a beautiful girl," would it upset you?_

_Because the way you look tonight, silhouetted, I'll never forget it._

_Oh, Oh, Fionna._

_Your fist has touched my heart"_

Ice Queen sang in her Gumball voice, she wrote this

song awhile ago for her plan and Fionna seemed to

really like it by the way she blushed or how she moved

her hair out of her face when she basically called her

beautiful.

Fionna could not believe it, she knew that the prince was

a mad scientist and very good at cooking like Cake but

she never knew he can sing, and he wrote a song for her.

She could not hide the fact that this was touching her

heart, Gumball changed alot in one day.

After awhile through some flying creatures flew towards

them and she used her new sword to slice through one

of them, it exploded and she sliced through more of

them, seeing her chance to give Gumball a firework

show.

Gumball however stood close as he continued his song

"_Oh, Oh, Fionna._

_I won't let anything in this world keep us apart_"

Gumball sang as she decided to quickly join him. This

day is getting better and better. She quickly sang in with

Gumball together.

"_I won't let anything in this world keep us apart_"

They then got dropped off, Cake winked at her.

"See you back at the treehouse" Her friend said as she flew away with Lord Monochromicorn.

They then spended a few hours together, Ice Queen was

startting to really regret the decision she wants to get to

know her as herself. But Fionna won´t be happy at all

when she would now blow up her cover.

"Jeez I dunno, I thought about it, but I think you could

wear your pants as a shirt, if you really needed to" The

blonde heroine answered to a question she asked

earlier, a honest question even though she normally

wears puffy blue dresses.

She started to laugh as she looked at her.

"Okay, okay, now you ask me something" The queen said in her fake Gumball voice, the more and more they start to know each other.

"Oh, um, is this a date?" The girl asked as she shrugged, sadly no or better now. `Stick to the damn plan´

"Fionna, come to the ball with me" He whispered as he looked at her

"As your chum?" The heroine asked as he shook his head.

"No, as my girlfriend" She said in her fake Gumball voice, luckily she trained this for months and when she saw Fionna blsuhing and nodding her head before running off, she took that as a yes as she walked into the palace.

A few hours later

Fionna arrives at the ball on Cake´s back, inside she saw Marshall Lee flying around and they waved at each other, others like Lumpy Space Prince are there and she Prince Gumball is talking to Cinnamon Bun, she can´t believe she is going to the ball as his girlfriend.

She still in her Gumball costume is in a conversation with Cinnamon Bun, she however quicky lost interest when she noticed Fionna.

"I've been looking for you" He said happily as he looked at her.

"Well, here I am" The blonde answered, she has to admit that she looks amazing in that dress, probably her cat Cake made it for her friend she assumed.

"I wanna show your something..." She whispered, she decided to give up her plan and tell Fionna what she did, gently taking her hand as she walked up the stairs with the heroine.

She walked into Gumball´s bedroom with the blonde girl, closing the door behind them and locking it so she can´t change her mind.

"Is this your bedroom?" The girl asked as Ice Queen started to remove her Gumball suit

"Fionna..." She whispered with her fake voice, one last time, however before she got a chance to explain a drop of water from the ice where the real Gumball is frozen inside.

"What?!" Fionna yelled when she noticed Gumball frozen upside dwon on the ceiling. Ice Queen glared `No why now I am now forced to stick to this stupid plan stupid tiara!´ She thought to herself.

She started to cackle manically as she got out of her suit "This was so much easier than I thought it would be!" She said as she fired a ice lightning at her, not even try to aim as Fionna could dodge it.

"This is really messed up, Ice Queen! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME?!" She heard the girl yelling at her, her cold heart almost breaking when she got so hurt on her first date, she could hear the hurt tone and she seemed to barely manage not to tear up.

"You're what stands between me and my Gumball!" The Queen yelled even though she know that this plan was really unnecessary and way to hurtful, the blonde girl showed her nothing but love and even though it wasn´t her she was spending the day with it meants alot to her.

She touched the ground, causing an ice pillar to grow under Fionna's feet and head towards the ceiling. Spikes come out of the ice pillar and tear into the heroine´s dress. luckily the blonde was not hurt but her beautiful dress was destroyed, Fionna ripped the dress free.

"I can't believe I fell for this trash, you got me to show up with a dress and a pur- my sword!" The heroine quickly realized as she run to her purse, dodging another attack as Ice Queen had no chance but to freeze her hands.

"You like my ice sword?" The ice monarch asked in a mock tone of voice. She had to quickly get out of here however Fionna charged towards her, standing on her shoulders as she smashed her head with the block of ice. Quickly blasting Fionna away with a blizzard of snow.

She pushed the heroine with her attack up to the ceiling, where she quickly freed herself and Gumball as the ice crashed down on her.

She landed quicky with Gumball in her arms, looking over where her icy enemy was.

"Oh, my goodness" The prince mumbled as she put him down quickly. However her friend quickly came into the bedroom.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HE-" Cake yelled, she seemed to see red as she immediatly attacked Gumball "AHH DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" The cat yelled as she started to scratch Gumball's face as she quickly pulled her away from the prince.

"Shhh... It's okay, it's okay. It was the Ice Queen" The girl explained, however her friend quickly got blasted by said person.

"Paws off my prince!" The Ice Queen said angrily as she continued to shoot Cake with ice needles, who let's out a pained howl.

She quickly punched the tiara of the Queen head and kicked her in the face, the taller woman stumbled back. However she quickly grabbed her by her neck

"And this is for yanking my heart guts!" She said to her enemy, not able to hide her hurtful tone or her frown as she punched the woman to the ground, making sure she would bruise.

The prince quickly walked over to her to say "Wow, Fionna. You're, you're just really incredible. Maybe we should meet up, for a date" He said as Fionna shook her head, pushing him away.

"No way, man. Not interested. I think the reason I got all these guy-friends and no boyfriend is because I don't really want to date any of 'em. I don't need feel like I'm waiting to be noticed. I know who I am. And I'll know what I want when and if it ever comes along" She explained almost more to herself.

Ice Queen woke up after awhile, holding her head as she quickly grabbed her tiara and jumped out of the window without them noticing, knowing she lost now completly at least she was the one getting hurt she deserved it for messing with Fionna's feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

The Aftermath

After Fionna fought the Ice Queen a few days ago, she did

not hear anything from the prince kidnapping ice witch.

Normally the Ice Queen would start kidnapping a prince at

least two days later, but it is almost a week now.

She hears nothing, Ice Queen was normally a person who

would not give up that easily and she did not return after

her plan almost worked, maybe she just wants to ignore

the fact that she shared the most romantic day with her

enemy.

The girl sighed, playing with her hands as she after awhile

decided to visit the queen. Maybe the Ice Queen is

seriously hurt, even though she was really angry at her for

hurting her heart guts she did not want to kill her.

In the night, Cake was already asleep. She took her

chance and snuck out of their treehouse, she can't tell her

she would surely not like the idea. However she started to

walk towards the Ice Kingdom, the cold air stinging her

face.

After awhile, she found the biggest mountain, she

assumed that this must be Ice Queen's home as she

climbed up to the window, lucky for her it was opening as

she climbed through the window and closing it. Taking a

moment to catch her breath.

She carefully walked around Ice Queen´s rooms, she

walked what she assumed must be her kitchen, it was

looking mostly like a normal kitchen. Almost like the

queen was a normal person. She continued to walk

around as she got infront of a door.

She knew this must be her bedroom, the heroine

hesitated. Slowly opening the door as she walked inside,

she knew she would be screwed if Ice Queen would see

her breaking in. Her worries however soon came to a end

when she saw the Ice Queen laying on her bed.

She was covered in a blanket and her face was covered in

bruises, her tiara on top of her snow white, long weavy

hair. Fionna hesitated as she sat beside the queen, she

looked more like she was in a coma since her breath

seemed weak, Fionna felt a little guilty now.

She slowly moved the blanket away, feeling her cheeks

heating up when she saw the queen covered in bruises

and cuts. She knew that her tiara probably helped the

healing process it seemed really painful and slow. The

blonde girl got up as she looked through the drawers.

Getting some bandages and some cool packs. She quickly

bandaged the cuts and laid some of the cool packs on the

bruises. She sighed as she continued to look through the

stuff to see what could help. Unsurprisingly most of the

outfits were dresses with different colours and patterns.

She also saw some skirts and also some normal clothes.

Deciding there is nothing usefull here she closed the

drawer and sat beside her again, deciding that she has to

take care of the queen.

A few days later

Fionna stayed with the queen after she explained to her

friend Cake, that she has to get something important for

Gumball and she should stay home in case the Ice Queen

attacked, she surely could not tell the cat that she was

actually taking care of the latter.

She walked back into the bedroom with cool packs and

breakfast for them, She slowly sat down, laying the cool

packs on the bruises and she also quicky changed the

bandages, she also gently touched the Queen's cheek.

"IQ open your mouth..." She whispered as the queen did

what she was asked, opening her mouth as Fionna helped

her to eat some breakfast. The ice witch did not say

anything like she was not even here, she did not even

opened her eyes.

Ice Queen swallowed the food and after awhile she just

fell back asleep. Fionna then started to eat her own

breakfast as she hesitated before starting to touch the

white wave of hair, it was extremely soft and felt nice to

touch.

She continued to gently caress her hair, why is the queen

not always like that, calm and not trying to steal some

prince's, she slowly moved her hand to her cheek.

Marshall Lee once told her that Ice Queen is over a

thousand years old.

She know that the Ice Queen not looked like she was that

old, she looked more like she was in her mid twenties. She

even looked attractive with her curves and tall

appearance, she did not have to force a prince to marry

her, her biggest problem was that Ice Queen was nuts.

Fionna almost got a heart attack when she felt a cold arm wrap around her waist. She blushed as she tried to move out of her grip, but the queen has a suprisingly strong grip. She decided that she would stay like that.

She laid beside the queen, getting under the blanket as she started to fall asleep in the arms of the ice witch, she even found herself snuggling closer to her enemy.

A day later

Ice Queen slowly woke up, her head throbbing as she slowly wanted to sit up, however when she noticed Fionna laying beside her with her head on her shoulder, she almost screamed. But instead the queen blushed and slowly moved out of the blonde heroine's grip.

She then got up quietly, not wanting to disturb her sleep, she made some breakfast for the blonde as she flew out of her palace. Needing to clean her head, even though she was still a little weak, she had no problems flying around.

Fionna slowly woke up, however her eyes widened when she noticed that the Ice Queen was gone. She quickly sat up and walked into the kitchen. Suprised that she saw a plate with food and a note.

She sat down a chair, starting to eat the bacon and eggs, before she started to read the note.

´Thanks for taking care for me, I made you some food as a small gift. I also apologize for my recent actions

IQ`

Fionna could not hide the small smile, after she ate her deserved food she got up and leaved the Ice Kingdom. Her strong legs carry her back to her treehouse, as she got in Cake walked over to her

"Fi you are back!" The cat said happily as the blonde nodded

"Yeah I am, hope the Ice Queen did't cause trouble" Fionna said as she looked at her friend.

"No she was not even there strangely, you have to tell me about your adventure!" Cake said as the heroine sat down the couch, telling her about a adventure that never happened. She would tell her one day maybe Ice Queen can change for the better


	7. Chapter 7

If I don't remember you...

A few weeks after her defeat by the hands of Fionna the

human girl, Ice Queen knew she can plan something

better. Without someone getting hurt a plan that would

make the princes fall in love with the ice cougar.

The queen is not dumb, she knows the vampire king

Marshall Lee is a awesome song writer, even though he

always tries to avoid her. She sighed and put on her

dress after making her hair.

She decided that today was worth a try, the ice witch

quickly grabbed her scrapbook, grabbing her best

friend Gerdrude and using some strings to tie a

Omnichord and a drumset on her back.

She flew past Fionna's and Cake's treehouse as the latter

noticed the witch through the window. She quickly

walked over to the blonde who is playing with BMA.

"Fionna, I saw the Ice Queen flying past our treehouse I

think she is up to no good!" The cat explained in a

worried tone of voice.

The blonde however just shrugged her shoulders as she

looked down at the cat.

"Don't worry she won't do anything she got her lesson"

She said as she continued to play with her friend, she

knew the queen would not do anything she seemed

actually sorry for hurting her feelings.

The cat let out a worried sigh as she sat next to the

heroine, she yawned as she got up. Deciding to make

some food for them.

The queen flew into the cave as she looked around,

landing on the ground.

"Hello anybody home?" She asked as she walked

towards the house, knocking on the door

Marshall Lee frowned and held his head when he

noticed the queen, why can't she just leave him alone

does she not know how painful it is to be around her, he

sighed as he clenched his fist.

"What are you doing here, I told you not to come

around me!" The vampire king said angrily as he did not

move a muscle.

The Ice Queen laughed awkwardly as she knocked again

"Uh, yeah, I know, but... I was hoping you could help me

write a song, one that could help me get some cute

prince action" The ice witch said with a small smirk

"I won't help you to pick up some dudes!" He yelled angrily, the queen was seriously getting on his nerves.

"Come on! We could be a prog rock duo! I'll even split the fans with you. I get the princesses, and you get... whatever it is you're into. Sounds good, yeah, I think it does!" The queen said in a desperate tone of voice.

Without another word the queen walked into his house, he sighed as he waved the penguin goodbye who walks away as he looked at his former best friend.

"Get outta here!" The half demon ordered the queen, clenching his fists in anger.

"Wait just let me play you what I've written so far!" She said as she quickly unties her equipment and it falls to the ground. The taller woman sighed "Oh. Dang it" She mumbled to herself.

"Tangles in the cord. Sometimes this happens when you fly with it... Tangles are hard..." The older woman explained as she groans in frustration as she tries to untangle it.

Marshall Lee just stares, his former best friend is now a insane, lonely and pathetic shadow of herself. He glared at the tiara angrily.

"Oh. Aw, aw, geez, no... Oh, no" She lays on the ground, trapped in the tangled cord. "Ice Queen is in trouble" She mumbled as she looked up at him.

He looks at him awkwardly. This woman is so pathetic "Hey, you know what I'll just hum it for ya" She said as she hums a tune. "Is that good?" Asked the woman

Marshall Lee sighed, no matter how annoying the queen is he will always love the woman she was before. He quickly picked up the woman and carried her into the living room.

Ice Queen smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she yawned.

"You know, I kinda like bein' tied up in these cords. Kinda freak-aaaayyy" The queen said jokingly as Marshall Lee drops her on his couch.

"Hold still, wait why don't you use your magic to free yourself?" He asked as he carefully cut away the strings. The older woman quickly replied.

"I am sick of it sometimes, anyway let's make a song!" She said in a excited voice.

Marshall Lee sighed as he nodded his head and picked up his bass guitar, plugs in and turns on the Omnichord.

"So what kinda song're we playing?" The king asked as he looked over at the taller woman.

"Ooh, I brought these for some inspiration. Just use these to work off of. Y'know, a template" She said as she handed him some scrapbook pages, however they were all drenched in tears.

"Oookaaaay..." Marshall mumbled, he can basically imagine himself how the queen is probably crying herself to sleep since she is so lonely, this actually saddened him deeply this fate for someone who was so good to him was really a punishment in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, that's good keep doin' that!" Ice Queen snaps to the music. She then started to sing

"_Slime Prince, you're alright. Flame Prince, you're okay. Wildberry Prince could be better. All of the princes are pretty alright, but... Oh, Gumball! You look like a lot of fun! I'm right outside, and that is how I know! Hey, prince, did you get my text with a picture of my awesome gun show? I'm also workin' on my hips if you like, I'll send a picture of that too. Oh, Gumball I really need someone. Or anyone pretty much anyone, I'm so alone_!" Ice Queen sang and seemed to tear up slightly.

Her hands starting to glow blue "Won't somebody tell me what's wrong with me?!" She sang in a desperate voice as she started to shot frozen lightning bolts.

"_Anybody, Anybody, Anybody. Grod in the sky, please tell me why_!" The queen was now sobbing loudly, shooting more bolts at the ceiling.

"Stop acting like this!" Marshall Lee said angrily however the queen continued, ignoring his warning she fired more blasts at the ceiling

He finally had enough as he tackled the woman to the ground "STOP ACTING CRAZY!" He yelled angrily.

The queen however replied quickly in a desperate tone of voice.

"I JUST WANNA BE LOVED!" She basically yelled, now Marshall Lee could clearly see the tears, it really ripped his heart out of his chest.

Time to think was something he was not granted as he got shoved to the ground by the taller woman, she sure was not as weak as it seems.

What now came was something the half demon never would of expected, the queen of ice looked at him with remorse written all over her face.

"I-I am really sorry I pushed you..." Ice Queen apologized quickly as she quickly stepped away, walking over to his fridge and hitting it with her head before climbing it up.

As the older woman climbed up she quickly said once more "Again I am sorry I pushed you sorry..." She whispered with guilt in her face, now the demon was feeling even more sad because of the woman.

Marshall Lee walks to the refrigerator and sighed sadly, he then opened it and takes out an tomato. The demon was about to suck the red out of it, however he looked confused when he felt the queen's wavy, white hair touching his face gently.

"Huh?" The black haired boy mumbled in confusuin as he looked up at his former friend. Who looked down at him and gave him a small smile.

"Whatcha got, a tomato?" The older woman asked him, he sighed in frustration as he could not take it anymore, he slid down the fridge, his tomato rolling away from him and it actually turned on the Omnichord.

"_You're so annoying, you pitiful old woman. I'd like to help you, but I don't know if I can. I thought you were nuts, but you're really really really nuts. Every time I move, eventually, you find me, and start hanging around. Just another lame excuse to see me. Man. It's getting me down. You know, I'm actually glad... to see you, maybe I'm the one who's...nuts_"

He sang mostly to himself, the queen looked at him in confusion before climbing down the fridge.

"Hold on, do you like me?" She asked, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she looked into his eyes.

"Of course I do, you old hag!" He mumbled as he looked at her, maybe there was some hope maybe there was a part of Simone left in that frozen heart.

"Really...wow how about one of these?" She asked as she opened her arms, Marshall Lee felt a tear rolling down his cheek and did not hesitate to hug his old friend. This was such a bittersweet moment for him.

The moment got quickly destroyed through when Marshall Lee noticed the woman leaning in to kiss him, he quickly pushed her away. Blushing out of embarrassment.

"AAAAAGH Not like that you don't remember anything, do you... SIMONE?" The demon boy yelled angrily at the blue skinned woman. Who just shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"What-mone?" Is what the queen of ice asked and honestly that just made him more angry, why can't she remember him was't he important to her is a thought he can't out of his head.

"Why do you even come see me when you don't remember me, you don't even know who you are!" Marshall Lee told the queen angrily, not able to calm his anger this situation is so irritating.

"I am the queen of ice my king, and also I am a mad lyrist, It's all here. On the page, the page in song, baby on this receipt on this takeout menu on these newspapers!" She said with a small giggle, this woman is so nuts he thought.

This situation gets really devasting how is it possible to stay happy around that woman, Marshall Lee however got ripped out of her thoughts when a familiar photo landed in his hands.

"Huh look ,this clipping this was you, Simone before the war" The grey skinned boy tried to explain Ice Queen who looked at the photo in confusion, she saw a rather beautiful Woman with hazel brown hair that went to her shoulders and her eyes had the same color.

Ice Queen assumed that the woman must be somewhere between twenty and thirty probably, she was wearing a brown suit jacket and she had those strange glasses.

"Honey hear me out I don't know who this is I think you are confusing me with her" She explained in a low rather sympathetic tone.

Marshall Lee quickly shook his head, is she out of her mind is she stupid like doesn't she see the similarity in their faces.

He quickly searched for other picture he quickly found one where he was just a child, a small gasp escaping his lips.

"This you took this picture grr, you've scribbled all over it... huh?" Marshall Lee frowned once he realized that were words he sees.

"Ooh, ooh, are they good lyrics I'll get the keyboard!" The Ice Queen said as she grabbed the omnichord.

"What wait, listen!" The younger one said in desperation, frowning at the queen.

Said queen quickly set up the omnichord as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, let's go what's it say sing out, brother!" The tall woman said with a grin as she looked at him.

He frowned as he held his head for a moment, looking up at his former mother figure as he decided to play her little game.

"_Marshall Lee, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world. That must be so confusing for a little boy. And I know you're going to need me here with you... but I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're going to lose me, too..." _

Marshall Lee sang, trying to not literally cry as he paused when he finished.

"Ooh, yeah keep it going!" The Queen said as he quickly searched for another photo he quickly found one as he continued.

"_This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy, and I need to save you, but who's going to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do...when I don't remember you_"

Marshall Lee sang once again as he pulled at his hair, shrinking in pure devastation.

Ice Queen gave him a kind and happy smile, looking into his eyes as she spoke up.

"Wow, I wrote that hot stuff!"

"What you don't remember what it means?!" He asked with a broken voice as he felt himself tearing up, warm tears running down his cheeks.

He then literally shoved a photo in her face as she started to sing this time.

"_Marshall Lee, I can feel myself slipping away. I can't remember what it made me say... but I remember that I saw you frown. I swear, it wasn't me. It was the tiara. This magic keeps me—"_

_"—alive, but it's making me crazy, and I want to save you, but who's going to save me. Please forgive me for whatever I do... when I don't remember you.."_

They sang the last part together, Marshall was ure that his eyes were tearing up like waterfalls but he couldn't care less_._

If Simone really is somewhere inside the blue skinned queen of ice he will find her like he promised before.


	8. Chapter 8

Sleepover

After their emotional song Marshall Lee tried to really get

along with the Ice Queen, and he had to admit despite the

woman's madness she actually had a interesting

personality, and she sure was one heck of a genius

actually.

"So you can do more than just ice magic?" He asked

curiously, a small smile on his face as the queen nodded

her head.

"Yes my dear, I spend most of my time learning new

methods and tricks as you know my tiara acts as

powersource but it tends to corrupt your mind..."

The blue skinned woman explained the young

vampire,human-demon hybrid. He nodded once more hsi

head as he looked at her.

"So what can you do at the current moment?" He asked in

a calm voice, raising a eyebrow to show he is interested.

"I assume you want to know what my most powerful

abilities are, well besides my ice powers I am able to create

non ice lightning bolts and blue fire, it's colder outside than

normal fire but it`s extremely hot the closer you get just

like me!"

Ice Queen explained once more with a smirk as she stuck

her tongue out at him, he shrugged as he looked into her

eyes.

"Thanks for the nightmares with the last line, anyway can

you show me?" the half demon asked as he looked at the

white haired woman.

"Sure what do you wanna see first hm?" Ice Queen asked

as she got up and walked outside, with Marshall Lee

following close behind.

"I dunno just do what you wanna show first..." He said as

he looked at her expectantly.

Of course the queen will use the chance to impress her

new best friend, she smirked as she points two fingers into

the sky, using her other arm to balance herself.

All Marshall could hear was a loud crack of thunder, he

could almost feel the electricity in the air. He saw bright

blue lightning bolts leaving her fingertips, the lightning

flashing the sky in a white and blue.

As it left Ice Queen smirked, her fingertips smoking as she

looked at him.

"You liked the show my dear?" She asked as she stepped

closer to him. slapping the air to remove the smoke.

"I-I damn first I think I went deaf second holy crap you can

do that, I wonder why you lose to Fionna so often" He

mumbled in confusion.

The ice witch eyes went wide when he mentioned the

blonde heroine, she raised a white eyebrow.

"You know Fionna?" Is all the queen could ask in a suprised

tone, she looked down at him as he nodded his head.

"Yes we are really good friends she told me what

happened, that was kinda messed up..." He mumbled with

a frown as he looked away from her for a moment.

"I know, the tiara was influencing me I actually thought

that plan of mine was stupid but it kept insisting and

insisting that I need a prince to rule over my kingdom with"

Ice Queen tried to explain herself, Marshall Lee sighed as

he shook his head to himself.

"So that things keeps pushing you over the edge, is that

why you are always either full of sadness or madness?"

He carefully asked, the blue woman sighed as she nodded

her head, running a hand through her white hair that

almost reached the ground.

"You can say so yes it is mostly the reason maybe I am just

to lonely..." She mumbled as she looked down, however

Marshall quickly pulled her into a hug.

"You don't have to be anymore we are friends

remember?" He said with a warm smile that the ice witch

returned, grinning a little as she yawned.

"Well I should go..." The queen said as she went towards

the house, the vampire king quickly grabbed her hand

gently.

"You can stay here, let's have a sleepover!" He said as he

looked at her, Ice Queen could swear that her heart

melted that moment as she giggled.

"Alright then let's do this we should have a movie night!"

She said as she quickly walked inside, walking towards his

bedroom.

"Do you have any more comfortable clothes?" The queen

asked the vampire king who nodded his head, pointing at

his drawer.

"Sure there is a oversized stuff inside there, it should fit

you..." He said as he walked outside to give the woman

some privacy, she quickly got changed in a red pullover

and black sweatpants. Laying her blue dress beside.

She then walked out as she quickly walked into the

kitchen, opening his fridge as she seemed to search for

something.

"I am gonna cook us something nice!" Ice Queen exclaimed

happily as she grabbed a frying pan a few eggs and bacon.

"You don't have to" Marshall Lee said as the woman

immediatly shook her head, looking at him with a smile.

"It's alright I love cooking when I am alone and I wantedt

to give you something back for being so nice to me..." She

whispered as she turned on the stove.

She cracked the eggs and puts them into the frying pan,

followed closely by the a few pieces of bacon as she held

the pan over the hob.

Marshall Lee used his demon nose to enjoy this smell of

bacon even more, being thankful for his superior sense of

smell.

After awhile she finished cooking their dinner, grabbing two forks and two plates, putting the food on their plates and putting the pan into the dishwasher.

He smiled at the tall woman as she laid the plates infront of them. Looking up at her with a warm smile.

"Smells amazing you seem like a great cook" The vampire king pointed out as the Ice Queen blushed a little at the compliment.

As Ice Queen picked a movie they sat beside each other, with the half demon having his head rested on her shoulder just like the old times.

A few hours later...

When Marshall Lee woke up a few hours later, he yawned and rubbed his eyes, hearing the Ice Queen breathing softly since she seemed to be asleep.

He stretched his arms as he got up, carefully picking the taller woman up as he walked into his bedroom, laying her into his bed as he sat beside her

"Maybe you are just a old crazy hag, but you are pretty cool IQ"

He whispered and he could swear he saw the white haired woman smile in her sleep, he shrugged his shoulders as he kissed her forehead, pulling the blanket above the ice witch as he left the room.

The black haired sat down on his couch again, before laying down as he pulled a blanket above himself.

"I love you Simone, and I love you enough to love the Ice Queen, I will save you from your madness I promise..." Marshall Lee whispered to himself. Closing his eyes as he fell asleep once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Holly Jolly Secrets 

It was a normal day in the world of Aaa. Cake the cat and Fionna the human girl wandered around as Cake holds some kind of map in her paws.

"Cake...you made this?" Asked the blone heroine as the cat nodded.

"Cake you're awesome!" Complimented the girl her friend who just shrugged in respone, as soon as they reached the spot that was on the map they start digging.

After a few minutes they found a old briefcase, it was covered in dirt as Fionna pulled it up. As soon as they opened the blonde said.

"Whoa wait a second, sis. I know this case!"

/FLASHBACK/

Fionna was out in the woods since Cake had a date with Lord Monochromicorn, practising her already impressive sword skills, yelling as she sliced through some sticks, however something catched her attention.

Ice Queen walked near a old tree, it was autumn and all the leafes already fell down.

"You cursed tapes, you were very evil and can only cause chaos, well I will them where nobody can EVER find them!" The queen proclared.

Said queen then started to wipe away the leafes with a gust of icy wind, she soon started to dig a hole. filling up the hole again.

Smirking Ice Queen laughed when a few leafes were hanging on her dress as she started to play with the leafes for hours.

/FLASHBACK ENDS/

"I wanted to find out what's on those tapes but she played in the leafes for hours, I went home to come back later but I lost track!" The girl explained with a sigh, raising a eyebrow.

"What do you think could be on those tapes?" She asked once more as Cake shrugged.

"I don't know but IQ is bad business!" She explained as the blonde nodded her head.

"Maybe this is a old plan of hers or a new one!" Fionna said with a frown, this time Cake nodded in agreement.

A few hours later

Back in their treehouse, Fionna and her best friend Cake

prepared themselves for the queen's evil secrets. The

blonde pulled out the first tape out of the suitcase.

"Can you play this Beemo?" Asked the heroine and her

small friend nodded.

"Sure it goes in my butt..." Her helpful friend explained

as Fionna raised a eyebrow and frowned.

"Oh, thank you alot!" She said, inserting the tape as the

first video started to play.

It was Ice Queen in her bedroom, wearing her usual blue

dress as she grinned at the camera.

"Hello, dear diary. Pretty good day so far. I could sleeo

and woke up early and had a healthy and slimming

breakfast, did fourteen minutes of cardio!" Ice Queen

explained as she showed off her hips.

"What are we watching gross!" The cat said, making a

sound as she was throwing up. But Fionna could only

blush at the memory of the Ice Queen and her together.

"I think it's the Ice Queen's diary!" The blonde explained

to her friend, who just shrugged in response.

As the queen went on to talk about her day Gertrude

jumped onto the bed.

"Hey, Gertrude. Get away from the camera, sweetie.

Mama's recording her innermost thoughts. Remember I

explained this to you?" The queen explained to her

penguin, who did not seem to care or understand as it

start to jump up and down the bed.

"GERTRUDE!" Ice Queen said angrily, pointing a finger

at the bird.

"Wenk!" It said. the ice witch shrugged it off as she

continued.

"Well, anyway, as you can see, I'm not wearing my—"

She said only to get interrupted again.

"Wenk!" The penguin said again, Ice Queen sighed

"I'm not wearing my—" The blue skinned queen said to

get interrupted by the bird again 'Damn those things

must be annoying sometimes' Fionna thought to herself.

"Sweetie, Mommy raised her voice because you were

giving me the silent treatment. You understand?" Asked

Ice Queen on tape only to get back a wenk once more.

She and Cake were not even sure if Ice Queen can

understand what the bird is saying.

"I love you..." The white haired woman whispered as she

bend down to pick up her friend.

"This will be a long day..." Fionna mumbled as Cake

nodded her head, sighing as she exhaled loudly.

"Very long day, I make us some hot chocolate..." The cat

said and Fionna could only hope that Ice Queen doesn't

find it out.

A few hours later...

Fionna and her friend were still watching those damn

tapes, how many thoughts does someone have,

considering Ice Queen's age it does make sense on a

second thought.

She saw so many tapes already, in some where the

queen was just crying the entire time showing a rather

human side, in the other she was going mad stating that

she can't gather her thoughts and in others her crazy

side showed.

The blonde and the cat continued to watch the tapes,

sighing as they drank their hot chocolate.

Ice Queen walked towards the treehouse, holding two

small packages in her hand that was wrapped up in

wrapping paper.

She wanted to dearly apologise, sighing she looked at

the door before knocking on it.

"Hey it's me IQ, I got you some gifts please don't beat

me up!" She said, knocking once more.

Fionna frowned "Crap the Ice Queen, let's hide in our

bedroom!" She whispered as she, Cake and Beemo

quickly sneaked into her bedroom.

Ice Queen sighed, normally they should be home, this

was rather strange however something immediatly

catched her eyes. A few VHS tapes laying on the wooden

floor of the treehouse.

She was of course not dumb, that were HER tapes "HEY

OPEN UP, GIVE ME BACK MY SECRET TAPES!" Ice Queen

yelled angrily, slamming her cold, blue fist against the

wooden door.

"Fine you wanted it!" She said angrily, dropping her gifts

as she flew up into the air, eyebrows flapping in the air.

"Oh... Fine. No more nice. NOW YOU GET ICE!" She said

with a smirk, her hands glowing blue with power as she

covered the entire treehouse in thick, heavy snow.

Landing on the ground again she waited for awhile,

maybe they noticed this warning.

However Fionna and Cake were still busy watching her

tapes. Sighing as they continued to drink their hot

chocolate.

"Do you think Ice butt will find us under the bed?" The

cat asked with a sigh.

Fionna just shrugged her shoulders "Nah we are fine

here!" She assured her friend as they continued the

tapes.

Seeing no reaction at all again, the queen had enough.

"Alright I am going in!" She said with a small smirk on

her face, before blowing the door away with a icy gust of

air.

Walking into the warm treehouse, the queen looked

around for the cat and the blonde, but she doesn't seem

to find them though.

After awhile Fionna sneezed as Cake frowned, the bed

getting moved as Ice Queen was towering over them.

"Give me back my evil tapes!" The tall woman hissed in

anger, hands already glowing a glaring blue.

"Not before we find out what you are planning!" The

blonde said, hitting the woman with a pillow, it was still

hard enough to make her stumble back, she fired a ice

blast at them however they easily dodged it.

They went back to their living room but Ice Queen

immediatly followed them, she quickly subdued her

friend by freezing the cats legs.

Fionna dodged another blast of the queen just barely

"BMO play the last tape!" The blond said as she wrists

got grabbed, the tall woman glaring down at the blonde

who looked up her.

But neither of them got the chance to make a move as

Beemo started the last tape.

"Please don't I beg you turn it off!" The woman begged

as she fell infront of Beemo.

Fionna sat down as she watched with wide eyes, this

one was completely different then the other tapes they

watched because she saw another human. She had

middle long brown hair with matching eyes of the same

color, she was overall a very attractive woman.

Just as she thought about the what she saw the woman

on the tape spoke up.

"Hello, my name is Simone Petrikov. I am recording this

tape so that people will know my story" The woman said

in a rather calm tone, but something surely seemed off.

"I was studying to be an antiquarian of ancient artifacts.

Now, I never believed in the supernatural stuff myself,

just had a fascination with superstitions... but everything

changed when I came into contact with this item..." The

brunette said as she opened pulled out a key.

Opening a lock that was attached to a chain before

opening the safe as well, picking up and showing a very

familiar item.

"THE ICE QUEEN!" Fionna and Cake yelled in unison, Ice

Queen must of let the ice mold away, they all sat a little

closer, Ice Queen was staring at the screen with more

curiosity than herself or Cake.

"After purchasing this crown from an old dock worker in

northern Scandinavia, I brought it home and excitedly

showed my fiancée Betty" The woman explained,

putting one the tiara as the red gems glowed brightly.

"And jokingly put it on my head just for a laugh or

something. And that's when it started the visions I

fought with them, shouted at them until I realized it

wasn't real—it was the tiara I quickly took it off...and

saw my fiancée in front of me looking at me with such

contempt. What had I said, what had I done when I wore

this taira. All I know is I never saw Betty again" The

brunette continued as she looked utterly terrified.

Fionna now could not feel even worse for the queen,

she was once a lovely woman, engaged to a woman and

had everything a person could ask for only for the tiara

to take it all away.

Before she could even register her thoughts the next

video started playing, the woman now had a unhealthy

looking blue skin, her eyes and hair grew paler and said

hair was slightly longer.

"Since then, I see the visions always whether or not I

wear the tiara. They tell me the secrets the secrets of

the ice and snow, that the power of the tiara will save

me with its frost. I don't yet know what this means. As

you can see, my skin is beginning to turn blue. My body

temperature has been lowering at a supernatural rate,

to what is now about 30°C. I don't know when it will end

I'm really scared..." The brunette whispered with a deep

frown, making her looking many years older.

The blonde frowned once more, looking in confusion she

wanted to say something but another video played.

"I know my mind is changing...but I'm already too far

gone to know what to do. I want people to know that...

if I do things...if I do things that hurt anyone, please...

please forgive me" The woman mumbled, her hair white

and skin turned even more blue, more scary was that

she lost all eye color her eye color was now a pale grey.

The last recording played, the woman looked now

almost like Ice Queen with blue skin. Long, wavy white

hair and blue eyes. The tiara placed on her head and her

glasses broken.

"Just watch over me until I can find a way out of this

labyrinth in my brain and regain my sanity. And then

maybe Betty, my princess...maybe you will love me

again. Please love me again, Betty" Simone said with a

broken, raspy voice, tears running down her cheek as

the recording stopped.

Fionna turned around to see the Ice Queen crying,

holding her head. Did they hurt her feelings, it must hurt

beeing reminded of your own past.

"N-Now you know it, I used to wear ugly glasses I am

ugly!" The queen whimpered. she and Cake looked in

confusion, the blonde put all the tapes in the suitcase

again as she looked at her.

"I don't mind that you used to wear glasses, they are

even kind of cute..." The heroine said with a loving smile,

she has to made up for that.

Ice Queen blushed as she looked into her eyes "R-Really

thank you so much!" She whispered, the tall woman

pulling Fionna into a rather cold hug but she could of not

cared less.

Fionna smiled up at the queen "I have a gift for you!"

She said as she walked over to a drawer, grabbing a

bracelet she once made when she was bored "Here

hope you like it, I knoe it isn't jewelry..." The blonde girl

mumbled, thinking that the queen would not like it.

"I freaking love it, that was the first gift I got in hundreds

of years thank you!" The white haired woman

whispered, kissing the blondes cheek a couple of times

that left Fionna blushing a deep red.

"No problem IQ!" She said as she hugged her quickly,

before pulling away once she remembered that Cake is

still here.

"I got a gift for you both too!" The queen said, she

walked outside, picking up the gifts that were unharmed

by the cold snow as she walked back inside.

Handing both the cat and the heroine their gifts she

clapped her cold hands together "Open it please you will

like it!" She said with a grin, without a second thought

both Cake and Fionna opened their gifts.

Cake could not help but smile when she looked at the

cup where 'Best cat forever!' was written on it with a

elegant handwriting. Fionna gasped when she looked at

the blue sword with awe, swinging it around a few

times.

"WOW, this is like the best gift ever!" The blonde said

with a smile that melted the cold queen's heart for sure,

the girl immediatly stepped forward and kissed her

cheek.

"Thank you so much, marry me..." Fionna said half

jokingly, Ice Queen giggled and blushed.

"Maybe later..." She whispered in Fionna's ear, sitting

down as she put on the bracelet on her wrist. Leaving a

deeply blushing Fionna speechless.

Cake immediatly grabbed a cup of hot chocolate, and

handed it over to the queen who gratefully accepted it,

drinking a sip of it as the three of them started to watch

movies. maybe Ice Queen wasn't so evil after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Frost and Fire

Fionna was today doing a mission for Prince Gumball, her

strong legs tested by years of combat carried her from her

treehouse to the Candy Kingdom. The blonde could only guess

why Gumball needed her help.

Snapping out of her thoughts the heroine walked into the

palace "Gumball I am here!" She basically yelled through the

building, the prince immediatly walked over to her.

"Ah there you are Fionna, I really need you help with something

important!" The prince said as he looked expectant at the girl

with the bunny hat.

"Sure I can help, but I would really appreciate it when you

would at least tell me why do you need me..." Fionna said once

more with sigh, shrugging her shoulders as she folds her arms.

"Of course, what do you know about the Fire Kingdom?" The

pink prince asked, Fionna just raised her eyebrows.

"Not much, only that it has something to do with fire?" Fionna

mumbled it was more like a question than a answer.

"Exactly, the thing is the fire prince is causing trouble, he can't

really control himself so I need you to subdue him and bring

him here so I can figure something out alright?" Gumball said in

a serious tone of voice.

"Ehm sure, I can do that..." She answered without much

thought put into her answer, what Gumball will actually do

when she brings him here will most likely stay unanswered

before he actually did it.

"Great thank you Fionna, now be quick, he must be somewhere

in the forest!" He said to give the heroine a small tip where he

might be. Nodding her head once more she walked out of the

building.

"Great, that will be fun, dangerious fun but still fun maybe he

will even come on his own terms!" The girl mumbled to herself

before heading off into the forest Gumball probably meant.

1 hour later...

Where could the prince could be, she was literally searching for

him for at least thirdy minutes.

Groaning in frustration, she exhaled loudly before sitting down

on a piece of wood.

"HEY FIRE GUY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Fionna yelled into the

forest, her yelling seemingly unheard even though she startled

a few animals with her loud voice.

Luckily the prince she was searching for was glowing orange

was about twenty metres. He was kneeling down looking at

some flowers, slow and quietly she walked over to him.

But she got spotted when she suddenly yelped when he set up

said flowers on fire, he will start a forest fire when the fire will

spread. Fionna immediatly run over to the spot and put out the

fire by stomping on it.

"Ey that hurt!" Fire Prince said in a angry tone of voice,

clutching his chest.

"I-I didn't meant to hurt you but you will set the whole forest

on fire!" She quickly shot back, frowning at the prince.

"I can't help it do you understand?" He asked in a low tone,

clearly suppresing his anger at least.

Before Fionna even had the chance to answer, her skirt caught

on fire, having not much time to react, she dropped herslef on

the ground, rolling on the floor until she puts out the fire.

Fire Prince clutched his chest again, before clenching his fists

"ENOUGH, I am sick of you hurting me!" The prince said, before

he punched at her as a small stream of fire came at her.

Fionna instinctively covered her face, groaning in pain when her

palms got burned. Glaring up at the prince who quickly run

away once he noticed what he had done.

With a small whimper she slowly got up, running like she never

did, she needs a better plan.

Ice Queen just came home from buying groceries, sighing she

didn't paid much attention to her environment. Yelping in

suprise when suddenly a small figure tackled into her to bring

her to the ground.

Being angered now that someone dared to attack her, she

immediatly got up, hands glowing a glaring blue as she glared

down at her supposed attacker, raising her eyebrows when she

saw Fionna.

"Tomboy?!" Asked the queen, not able to hide her frown when

she saw her burned palms, she gently grabbed her warm hands

with her cold ones, making her hands colder than usual.

"What the hell happened with you, why are you hurt?" The ice

witch asked with a small frown.

"I-I accidentally burned myself..." The girl whimpered, yelping

almost in suprise when the queen suddenly picked her off the

ground.

"Let's get you some ice, I bring you home..." The white haired

woman said, eyebrows flapping as she flew into the air, heading

towards the treehouse.

Fionna could only blush a little, holding onto the queen as she

looked at her "T-Thank you IQ..." She said with a small stutter in

her voice.

Ice Queen just shrugged in response, knocking on the door with

her foot. A very pissed off Cake immediatly grabbed Fionna

gently off her.

"DID YOU DO THAT?!" Asked the cat in a angry tone, the queen

just sighed and shook her head in response.

"I am the Ice Queen, those are fire burns genius..." The blue

skinned with explained as Fionna nodded her head. Believing

her answer now Cake frowned.

"Sorry for getting all bitchy on you, sorry about that, thank you

for helping her..." The cat mumbled, clearly she was still

suspicious about the queen.

"You're welcome..." Ice Queen said rather sarcastically, rolling

her eyes as her eyebrows flapped and then she flew back to the

Ice Kingdom.

1 day later...

After Fionna healed her hands to some extinct she immediatly

started searching with Cake again, this time with a sword in her

hand.

"HEY FIRE BUTT WHERE ARE YOU?" Asked the angry heroine.

she will surely get back to him for her burns.

When they noticed a gigantic forest fire they only could watch

helplessly, seeing the forest burn down. They needed a plan

and that fast.

Fionna jumped onto Cake's back who shapeshifted into a giant

as they headed towards the Candy Kingdom.

When they arrived immediatly they noticed the panic. After a

few minutes of coming up with different plans Fionna said.

"How about we ask Ice Queen for help, because she is the

queen of ice?" She suggested as Gumball shook his head.

"I doubt she will help us Fionna..." The prince said with a

thoughtful expression.

"Why not?" Asked the cat, Gumball sighed quietly,

"We literally made it clear she is not welcome so why should

she help us, but maybe it's worth a try..." Gumball mumbled

with a frown.

Meanwhile in the Ice Kingdom...

Ice Queen was peacefully drinking milk, sighing that it was once

more a lonely day in her kingdom she noticed something

strange outside her window.

Being confused the queen stood up with her glass still in her

hand, before watching how a nearby forest burned down into

ashes. This was clearly made with the intent of destruction.

But the white haired ice qitch got ripped out of her thoughts

when she got called, grabbing her phone she quickly answered

said call.

"Hello?" Asked the queen, her eyes went a little wide.

"I-It's me Gumball, I need your help, please come to the Candy

Kingdom" The prince said in a serious tone of voice before

hanging up.

Ice Queen smirked as she laid the phone beside, before leaving

her castle as she flew towards the Candy Kingdom.

After awhile the queen walked into the castle. Smirking at the

prince.

"Hey Gummi you need me?" Asked the tall woman as the

prince shivered at the nickname.

"I- Yes, as you could porbably see the forest is on fire, the

reason because of that is Fire Prince, he has strong fire powers

and gets energy from burning down things..."

"Yeah and where is that my problem?" Ice Queen asked with

raised eyebrows.

"You are the only one who can defeat him..." Said the blonde

heroine, who looked up at her.

"Nope I am not gonna help sorry..." The blue skinned woman

said, about to walk out of the palace as a small hand grabbed

her wrist gently.

"Please I need you..." Whispered the blonde in a quiet voice so

only the queen herself could hear it.

"Fine..." Whispered the queen back, before shrugging her

shoulders before leaving the palace as quick as she came.

A few hours later

Flame Prince was on his way to the Candy Kingdom, he will

show them all. However he stopped dead in his tracks when he

noticed a very pissed off woman flying towards him.

"Stay back!" He warned before firing a fireball at the woman,

who blocked it with a small ice wall.

"Stay away from here you insect..." The woman warned as she

landed in front of him.

"How dare you?!" Asked the prince, his anger fueling him as he

tried to punch the woman with his fist on fire.

He could only whimper when Ice Queen just catched his fist and

froze it, smirking down at him.

He quickly retreated his arm from his cold enemy, slowly

melding the ice away as he furiously attacked her with various

fire attacks.

Ice Queen just smirked and blocked every off his attack with

relative ease, glaring her fired another steam of orange flames,

who blocked with a blast of ice, overpowering his attack and

slamming him to the ground.

Fire Prince barely had even time to roll out of the way to avoid

getting completely frozen, the woman now looked pissed of

and bombarded him with thousands of ice spikes.

Whimpering in agony, he could only try to walk away, dodging

her ice lighting that hit him almost, having enough he quickly

burned down the forest next to them, fueling his powers as he

grows to a giant size.

He immediatly attacked her with a gigantic blast of fire, the

woman blocked with her by creating another big ice wall,

rendering both her defence and his attack useless, once again

he fire a stream of fire at the queen, who fired a steam of ice in

return, their strenght clashed together.

Put the fire prince immediatly noticed that he was about to get

overpowered, getting desperate he used the smoke of the

nearby fire to cover the queen with it, who coughed loudly as

her vision got blurred.

Seeing his chance, he launched another attack the the queen,

knocking the older woman to the ground, however she just

stood up and dusted off her damaged dress that was slightly

burned.

"Now I am angry..." Muttered the woman in anger, she then

made some fluid movements with her arms as a giant bolt of

lightning went traight towards him from her fingertips.

Fire Prince eyes went wide, he quickly created a fire shield but

even that could not help him as he fell to the ground.

immediatly shrinking back to his old size with Ice Queen

towering above him.

Ice Queen smirked down at him, grabbing him by his neck "I will

kill you now you parasite, I know you were the one who hurt

Fionna!" The queen whispered in a low, menacing voice. Just as

she was about to finish the prince off for good the small

heroine quickly grabbed her.

"S-Stop please no need to kill him..." The girl pleaded with wide

eyes, and those blue beautiful eyes are what calms down her

nerves again.

Sighing the Queen froze the wrists and feet of the prince solid

as she threw him in front of the candy prince "Here do

whatever you want with him..." The queen said as she turned

to leave.

"Take me with you, one night..." Whispered the blonde into her

ear, her warm breath tickling her cold skin.

"Y-You really want this?" Asked the queen in disbelief.

"Never wanted anything more, let's have a sleepover please..."

Fionna whispered as Ice Queen smiled shyly.

"O-Okey I am coming later, see you later..." Whispered the ice

witch, maybe there is someone who loves her after all.

Ice Queen shared a last look with Fionna before turning around

as she flew once more into her Ice Kingdom. This will be the

best night of her lide.


	11. Chapter 11

Ice Queen's Pyjama party

After Ice Queen returned back home to the Ice Kingdom,

after the encounter with the angry Flame Prince where

she managed to defeat him. The first thing the queen did

was to clean up the place.

Throwing out every penguin that found it's way inside

her lair, only Gertrude could stay because she is her best

friend. Anyway after that the blue skinned woman runs a

hand through her long, wavy- long hair.

She quickly cleaned up the place, cleaning the furniture

and taking out the trash, before preparing a few snacks

and drink her guest would most likely enjoy.

Ice Queen could only smile to herself, after hundrets of

years someone was coming to visit her, hanging out with

the queen without being forced or scared into doing it

by the ice witch.

"Looks like I finally have some company don't I?"

Asked the queen herself, a grin spreading it's way across

her face, after preparing a few movies, snacks and

blankets she checked the clock, seeing it was now

almost time Ice Queen replaced her burned down blue

dress with a warm, comfy pullover of the same color.

Also putting on a pair of matching shorts, the blue

skinned woman flapped her eyebrows, flying towards

her guest's treehouse.

Hearing the knock on the door, Fionna shot up from the

couch before opening the door for the queen.

"Hey Ice Queen, luckily Cake is out with Lord

Monochromicorn..."

The blonde proclaimed with a smile as Ice Queen

nodded her head slowly in answer.

"Nice clothes by the way, finally I see you in something

else then those dresses"

Complimented the heroine, making Ice Queen blush

before the white haired woman gently picked her up.

This time it was Fionna who blushed.

"Let's better go to my lair, I already prepared everything

for us"

Explained the tall woman as Fionna nods her head, flying

up into the air before looking into the queen's eyes.

"Wow I was never that high in the sky..."

Whispered the blonde heroine as Ice Queen frowned.

"Really, well then take this flight as a first gift from

me..."

Ice Queen said with a grin, both eventuelly reaching the

lair as the queen let the heroine down. Who was looking

around in the cleaned up place.

"You really put some effort here, you are actually really

nice when you're not between nuts and evil genius"

Fionna said in a calm tone, the queen narrowed her

eyebrows before sitting down the coach, petting the

spot next her.

Getting the signal the blonde sat next to the tall woman,

looking up at her expectingly who just smiled before

speaking up.

"Here, some snacks and over there you can pick a

movie!"

Explained the queen as Fionna nodded, quickly grabbing

some of the snacks before picking a movie, it was about

a kid going on adventures to fight evil.

Yawning when the movie finally started, the blonde laid

down the couch, head resting on the fluffy pillow before

she felt a body laying next to her, feeling the skin of her

arm getting covered by warm fabric before snuggling

into the blanket.

Fionna smiled to herself when the queen's tense

shoulders loosened, before the blue skinned woman

finally cuddled with her, she had to admit having the tall

woman hodling her like that was nice.

She can't explain why but she kinda likes the queen alot,

she was what she would want from a boyfriend or a

girlfriend. Ice Queen was good looking, was smart but

also could protect herself with her ice magic, unlike

prince whimp.

Fionna eventuelly closed her eyes, trying to stay awake

before starting to slowly fall asleep despite her efforts.

A few hours later...

Fionna woke up with a yawn, stretching her lips slowly

but something immediatly caught her eye, she wasn't in

the living room anymore she was in the bedroom of Ice

Queen's lair.

Slowly removing the blankets. she sat up and put on her

shoes before walking into the kitchen, her face quickly

had a look of suprise when she saw Ice Queen sitting at

the table drinking a glass of milk while eating some toast

and eggs.

"Hey, I made you something too!" The queen pointed

out before pointing with her finger on the plate that was

in front of her own.

Fionna smiled as she happily sat down and immediatly

started to munch her food, she swallowed before

speaking up.

"Thank you IQ, that was a real nice thing to do..." Said

the blonde heroine with a honest smile that the queen

returned.

But something never leaved her head as soon as she

looked at Ice Queen, the fact that she was once a human

named Simone Petrikov, completely different in both

appearence and personality.

"Do you remember your old life as Simone?" Asked the blonde

with the bunny hat after a short moment of hesitation.

"Ehm what is a Simone?" Ice Queen asked with narrowed

eyebrows, seemingly confused by her question.

"A beautiful and kind woman, she was a antiquarian or

whatever it's called..." Fionna explained with a curious

expression.

Ice Queen looked hurt for second, sighing as she quickly said.

"I- do you like her?" Asked the white haired woman suddenly,

making Fionna blush as she shook her head quickly.

"NO of course not she is even engaged and all, what was her

name again Beta, Bethanie, Bette...WAIT I got it her name is Betty!"

"Lucky one, I hope they are happy or whatever..." Mumbled the

queen under her breath, that she mentioned a woman that

seemed beautiful and engaged seemingly struck a nerve.

"I-I am sorry if I hurt you feelings..." Apologized the blonde with

a frown, sighing in disappointment over herself.

"You don't have to be; I am just the lonely, crazy woman who

scares everyone away sooner or later. Anyway thanks the night,

see you later maybe I guess..." Ice Queen mumbled with a

frown, and before the blonde could say another word the ice

monarch was gone.

"STUPID FIONNA YOU ARE SO STUPID!" She mumbled angrily to

herself, shaking her head to herself before she left the lair, her

legs carrying her all the way back to her treehouse.

Opening the door and getting inside, she laid down her bed

before looking up at the ceiling. Could she consider the time

with the queen a success or a failure, they didn't tried to kill

each other so it was probably the first answer in her head.

Sighing she continued to look up at the ceiling, tired eyes

closing once more as she drifted off before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Meaning of Love

She honestly couldn't understand it, why is she the Ice Queen, monarch of the Ice Kingdom and most powerful ice magic user in Aaa always compared to some human named Simone Petrikov.

She heard alot about her olive skin, brown middle long hair with eyes that perfectly matches the color of the hair plus a pretty face, overall a woman to fall in love with

"Why not me, why nobody loves me while they love her?!" Mumbled the angry queen to herself, honestly she knows why.

Personality wise they are also completely different persons, Simone was a kind, gentle and calm person while she was a lonely, insane and angry woman.

Even the clothes they wore were different, while the queen wore beautiful, elegant dresses with smooth pattern the other woman mostly wore suits with skirts, a much more simple look.

But what really managed to make ice cold blood boil with anger was that they said SHE is Simone, sure she might not be the most sane person but she is definitely not dumb.

How could they dare putting her in the background for a mere human that died hundreds of years ago, left an forgotten well not by everyone so it seems, would she be remembered so long.

Definitely not in sick high regard, she was feared and not loved maybe even for the better, sometimes she wishes she would be different.

But for the most part she doesn't because she knows she is her own person, it doesn't matter how much better of a person Simone was, she was still her own and she was surely worth of respect.

'But Fionna loves her' When this thought hit her head like a train, they only thing she could so was letting out a sad sigh

'It's her decision she is her own personal choice' Thought the queen in retaliation, trying to block the negative thoughts out of her head.

'But you want her for yourself, you love her and you know it. Maybe she loves you too'

It doesn't matter, the queen knows she doesn't deserve the heroine, she is loved by probably everyone and she surely knows the reason.

Taking another breath the queen finally landed in the middle of nowhere, she probably flew hours until she stopped.

At least nobody can see her tears, allowing herself to show this moment of vulnerability and weakness she got on her knees Cold tears streaming down her face and freezing to ice before they hit the grass below.

A few days later...

Fionna couldn't help but feel incredible guilty, nobody heard from the queen in days and it's starting to freak her out she was normally fighting the ice predator on weekly basis.

Dropping on the couch again with a defeated sigh, she frowned and looked up at the ceiling, throwing her backpack beside.

"Glob knows where she is, where is she?" Mumbled the worried blonde heroine to herself. However her question was soon answered when she heard the phone ringing.

Fionna sighed as she got up and picked up this annoying phone, frowning when she heard Gumball in a rather panicked voice.

"Fionna you need to help us the Ice Queen is attacking us again!" Mumbled the panicked prince ad the heroine shook her head to herself.

"I am on my way!" Said the heroine while rolling her eyes before.

Meanwhile...

Ice Queen smirked as she froze another banana guard, when two another guards came, she creates herself a ice sword, swinging it and slicing through the spear the left one was attacking her with.

Kicking him away she focused her attention back on the other, blasting him away with a gust of cold when she saw no other threat she grabbed the price by his collar, pulling him close to whisper.

"You are mine now Gummibear..." Whispered the ice monarch, her cold breath left him shivering.

"I demand that you release me right now Ice Queen!" Said Prince Gumball, the ice witch just shrugged and grinned at him.

"Well if you wake up we will be married already!" Ice Queen said in a raspy voice, before she shoved him to the ground.

"STOP IT!" Yelled the blonde before charging at the taller woman, swinging her sword furiously while trying to get a hit.

Ice Queen dropped the sword she was holding, dodging every attack the heroine had thrown at her until she creates herself another ice sword.

"How about you cool down for a moment?" Mocked the white haired woman with a pun.

"Stop being a butt what is your problem?!" Asked the blonde with a frown, her eyes full of betrayal and pain.

"You will see I am SO sick of being compared to others!" Mumbled the enraged queen.

Slamming down her sword against the blonde with immense force, they forced each other into a blade lock before the queen knocked the blonde further away.

Fionna swung her sword this time lower; the queen still seemed to effortlessly hold the upper hand, knocking the blonde this time to the ground while latter groaned before jumping back to her feet.

The duo continously fought with intense and elegant swings and blows, the swords once again locked against each other Fionna shifted her weight, making the queen stumble into her blade resulting in the queen cutting her cheek.

Wiping away the small drop of purple blood, the queen grinned at Fionna.

"Not bad Tomboy, maybe you learned something after all!"

Mocked the queen with a pout, before the queen unleashed a series of mercilessly strikes, the queen never engaged her in a sword fight before she could of just blasted

her away with snow.

Not able to block and dodge every blow, her sword got smacked out of her hand, landing a few metres from her.

The queen just froze her sword in a block of ice before dropping her own, grinning at the girl. Fionna immediately attacked the queen, who jumped out of her way to blast her with snow, knocking her to the ground effectively.

Ice Queen smirked as she towered over the heroine, seeing something in her eyes she never saw before it was fear. Her hands starting to glow blue as small sparks of lighting came out of her fingertips.

Whimpering in fear Fionna quickly covered her face with her hands, waiting for the pain to shoot through her body but it never came.

Ice Queen froze at the sight of a scared Fionna, her fingertips still sparkling.

"P-please I thought you liked me!" Fionna whimpered quietly as she covered her face again, when she saw something in her face it was a look of love.

But it quickly changed into a blank expression, the jewels of the tiara glowing a bright

red but the queen was forced to release the energy, shooting it up at the ceiling as a cracking sound of lightning filled the air.

It went trying through the ceiling, exploding while the sound of the lightning remained in the air for a few seconds before everything went silent again.

The queen left the shocked Gumball and Fionna, the latter was still in disbelief that the queen just attacked her defeated her even.

Slowly getting up she watched the queen flying away, deep down in her heart she knew that this Ice Queen wasn't the one she took care of, not the one she had a sleepover, not the one that made her breakfast.


End file.
